The Lies Hidden In the Truth
by ReMiNiScEnTDrEaMs
Summary: Marie lived a normal life until the marines raided her house and left behind bullets, an immortal Marie, and her brother's body. She vows to avenge him and destroy everything the government is. Can she really accomplish her goal? Romance later on OC/OC. Rated T for well violence and blood. Lots of blood and some colorful language.


**_I do not own One Piece or it's characters only my OC's_**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Not So Distant Past

Marie looked at the blood on her hands in mortification. Her eyes flickered from her hands to the body against her chest. A young boy six years younger than herself, had numerous bullet wounds in his chest. She wouldn't be able to tell where he had been injured at all, if there weren't holes in his clothes from the bullets.

She finally looked up to see the people with uniforms on, a puzzled expression on her own face, not knowing what was going on. She looked at her body completely free of her own blood, but there were noticeable holes in her clothes. She didn't understand why she wasn't dead, she had felt the pain. She had felt her blood leave her body. The people just stared back at her with fear in their eyes.

"M-monster." She heard one of them stutter out. They all started to fire again. Her eyes widened, and she screamed out in pain even when they ran out of bullets. One bullet had gone straight through her eye as her whole body was literally filled with holes. The blood oozing out of her body along with the torn skin opened and littered with bullets was not a pretty sight. The men backed away in awe as the girls wounds healed on their own absorbing the bullets into her system. This caused her to scream more.

As her screaming died down she looked at the pale blue eyes of her brother once again. She screamed in anguish then, as his death was finally registered in her mind.

She turned to them with hate in her eyes and a question rising in her mind.

"Why? What have we done?" Tears stained her face as she screamed out the sentences. "He was all I had left. I'm better off dead, but I can't even have that can I? I'll never forgive you. Even in death I'll never forgive you. I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU AND YOUR DAMN GOVERNMENT."

The men backed away as she started to approach them, one man was armed with a sword and stabbed her, but she just let the sharp object dig into her skin as she faced one man holding her hands to his neck. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears but she was no longer screaming, and her mouth was starting to twist into a twitching smile. She flinched as the man with the sword twisted the sword and savagely ripped up her lower body, but she never let go and hesitantly gripped his neck harder and harder, while he flailed his free arm around uselessly, until she heard a snap.

As the man dropped she looked down before looking up again with a somewhat feral gleam in her eye. The men felt the pressure from her stare and unknowingly backed up before running towards the door of her humble abode.

They had turned away from her before she took out the sword lodged in her stomach. She watched the remaining four men scramble towards her door for a moment before she ran at them as fast as she could and lodged a sword into the back of the man closest to her. She roughly took it out by putting her foot on the man's back and letting him fall to the floor dead.

She didn't waste time on staring at his dead body, and quickly ran to the front of the door blocking their escape. She wasn't sure how she had gotten in front of the men that were clearly much more athletic than her, but she didn't care.

She let out a cough and bit down an itching feeling in her throat as she pierced another man in his heart. Only two men remained, one took out his den-den mushi and cried for help while she twirled the sword in her hand after slicing off the other man's head. In the process her face was covered in the man's blood.

"She's a demon. Please send reinforcements. Everyone else is dead. I repeat please send reinforcements." He yelled.

Her cold voice finally came to his mind and her words chilled him to the bone, "Are you done talking."

On the other line Fleet Admiral Sengoku only heard screaming after the girl's voice spoke. He was in his office with the three admirals and Vice admiral Garp when he heard the call.

"Officer what is going on? Do you hear me?"

"…" There was only silence after he asked that.

"..Is this thing working?" a girl's voice called through the den-den mushi.

The fleet admiral perturbed by the girl took his time to answer "Yes, it is working correctly." His face became even more serious and displeased.

"Your lackeys are dead now." The girl said.

"I'm going to assume you killed them."

"Yes, I was the one who killed them, and I won't stop here. I'll kill all of you damn marines."

"You will be brought to justice."

"JUSTICE! Screw your justice that says 'kill a nine year old boy and his sister' for NO DAMN REASON!" She let a sob escape her lips.

Sengoku let his expression grow dark as he spoke, "There was a reason."

"Care to elaborate." She asked while clenching and unclenching her hands though the man could not see the action.

"No." he spoke in an even tone.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. You took away my brother's life, so don't expect me to just say 'Oh I understand. I'll die for the sake of this world and force my brother to go along with it'. Just know that all of you are on my shit list." She hung up then. All of the men just sat in silence.

The girl threw the den-den mushi, and quietly stalked past the corpses in her way, to the bathroom. She had forced herself to not look at her brother's cold body when she stepped over him. As she reached the bathroom, she closed the door and locked it before shedding her clothes off of her body. She turned around and felt her heart speed up after she saw the poor grinning stranger in the mirror. Blood stained her face. Marie touched one hand to the mirror and with her other hand held it to her own face to find that she really was grinning. She felt and saw her expression fall into a frown.

The next moment she let out a cry as she remembered the itch in her throat and fell to the floor with tears in her eyes when she felt the itch become a burning sensation. She stayed on the floor before feeling her raw throat grow worse. She coughed and kept at it as she finally felt what was rising up her throat and kept coughing.

Blood poured out of her mouth and for a while it was just blood, but then silver caught the girl's eyes and she realized she was coughing up the bullets that had disappeared in her body.

By the end of it she was gasping for air and in the shower letting cold water pelt her skin and wash the blood away. She was leaning against the wall for support. All the bullets that she had coughed up littered her floor and shower. She gathered her strength and switched the cold water to warm while rubbing the grime from her skin. She sighed in a tired voice.

Why had they not sent reinforcements yet? She had been here for ten minutes already. Maybe they were sending out the big guns.

She walked out of the shower and peered at herself in the mirror once again. To her eyes she still looked like a stranger. Her short brown hair reached her shoulder and her usually matching eyes were more of a crimson color rather than a velvety brown. Her eyes no longer held the spark of a hidden smile, they only looked tired. Her mouth was formed into a frown.

She thought back to her brother's beautiful clear blue eyes. They were almost the same shade as the sky; they always changed like his eyes had reflected the sky itself actually. She felt a pang in her chest and a lump formed in her throat.

She wondered what everyone would think of his death, her disappearance, and the death of the five marines in her house. She smirked as she remembered this was a lawless town, which never welcomed the government dogs in the first place. The townspeople all got along well with each other, especially the siblings. Since she was twelve she started to do odd jobs for them before she got a real job. Many women had helped babysit and take care of her brother. They called him adorable all the time.

She hoped they would give him a proper burial because she didn't have any time to. The marines could be knocking at her front door at any moment. She had been pacing and she opened the door of the bathroom. She walked out of the doorway and walked over to the shelf she normally kept her money. She had by no means spent any penny unwisely. In counting what she had was 2,000 beli.

She grabbed any clothes she thought to take before actually dressing herself. She packed as much food that wouldn't spoil as possible, then walked down to where the bodies were strewn all across her floor. She closed her eyes and sighed, stopping in her tracks.

"You'd think they would actually send more people since I had basically declared war on them." Marie mused aloud in annoyance, starting to walk again. She dropped down beside the body of her brother and lifted him in her arms before hugging his body close to hers. She felt her eyes tear up once again.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, whether it is heaven or hell; I won't let you be alone." She held him for a moment longer before placing him back where he was, and closing his eyes.

She stood up stiffly before opening the door and leaving the home for what she hoped to be a lifetime. She didn't want to return to such a haunting memory.


End file.
